1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controlling method and apparatus for a mechanism with multiple degrees of freedom which is used in an automatic adjustment operation. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a probing control method and apparatus suitable for driving an object in such a manner that an estimation function determined from the output of the object takes the maximum value. Still more particularly, the invention is concerned with an adjusting method and apparatus suitable for use in attaining alignment of optical axes in laser diodes with optical fibers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A laser diode with optical fiber, particularly the lens characteristics thereof, is shown in IEEE JOURNAL OF QUANTUM ELECTRONICS, VOL. QE-16, No. 10, OCTOBER 1986, pp 1059-1066, "Design of a Miniature Lens for Semiconductor Laser to Single-Mode Fiber Coupling".
In the known device of the kind described, the optical axis alignment is attained by moving the optical fiber uniaxially, i.e., with one-degree of freedom, and fixing the optical fiber at a point where the output from the fiber is maximized. With the movement of the optical fiber in one-degree of freedom, however, it is not possible to attain the true maximum output point due to, for example, lack of precision of parts, with a result that the optical axis alignment cannot be conducted with sufficiently high precision.